


I'm Thirsting Alone

by judasthedudas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, One Shot, Qian Kun-centric, RPF, stop sleeping on kun cowards, uhhh i still don't know how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judasthedudas/pseuds/judasthedudas
Summary: The hours feel long when you're waiting for Kun to return from the studio, so you go to surprise him. Once you're there, he surprises you in return.See also: Kun is hot and Nectar makes me a hoe
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'm Thirsting Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after RESONANCE pt.1 came out and then just...forgot about it for 3 months I guess. I'm still horny for this song so it's fine. Hope u enjoy ~

I’m not sure what it was that day. Perhaps I’d just been stressed out from a busy week at school, or maybe I was tired of Kun spending all his time at the studio. Either way, I had enough of sulking around the apartment alone, so I threw on some jeans and grabbed my coat to trudge through a foot of snow to the company. I remember thinking about the lecture I was going to give him once I arrived about not paying enough attention to me and only coming home to sleep and bathe (if that). 

But then I got there. I tracked wet shoeprints down the halls of the building and peered into his studio through the crack in the door. Although he could easily notice me with the slightest shift in his gaze, his eyes were fixed like stone on one of the screens in front of him. I heard him humming his current production into the hand that rested on his chin, and I couldn’t help myself from letting the smile I always wore around him erupt on my face. I finally pushed myself into the room to burst the thought bubble he’d been blowing for the last who knows how many hours. 

“Oh? Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked me, finally peeling his eyes off his work and looking into mine with his bright, goofy smile. He reached his arms out and I climbed into them, resting my knees on either side of his thighs in the chair and locking my hands around the back of his neck. 

“I missed you,” I said with my best pout to show him I was upset, but the smile still lingering on the corners of my lips failed me. He hummed softly and brushed his lips against mine before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug. 

“I missed you too, baby,” he murmured into my shoulder, and I felt the slight sting of loneliness that had been building all week rise to wet my eyes. I decided I didn’t want to ruin Kun’s day by making him sad too, so instead I sighed and buried my face into his neck. 

“I was just about to start packing up to come home, actually,” he said, and I could tell by his tone of voice that he was raising his eyebrows and smirking the way he does when he’s trying to convince me of something I know isn’t true. I knew I was correct when I felt his right hand leave my back and heard the clicking of his mouse. I was annoyed by his wit, but I figured this was better than still being home alone. 

Some time had passed before I heard him speak again.  
“Can I show you the song I’m working on for the new album?” 

I smiled against his neck and pecked him there, knowing I wouldn’t actually need to answer because I always love to hear his work. 

“Sing for me too?” I asked, pulling back and shifting so I was face-to-face with him, all my weight now on his lap. He simply smiled and gripped my waist, pressing his lips against mine, making my insides flutter as he made sure to make each kiss long, slow and deep. 

Just when I began to run my fingers through his hair and my breath began to quicken, he pulled back and reached behind me to start the song I’d already forgotten he asked to play for me. I stared at his face, my cheeks reddening but unable to look away because of how easily he stupefied me. He smirked and planted another quick kiss on my lips as a beat began to play through the speakers. He sang: 

_Gimme that nectar  
_ _逃离朦_ _胧_ _夜_ _晚_ _之中_ _Escaping this hazy night  
_ _孤_ _独_ _的干渴_ _And I’m thirsting alone_ __  
_Gimme that nectar  
Gimme that gimme that gimme that_

I felt my eyes widen as I heard those words. _Nectar? I’m thirsting alone!?_ I had to avert my gaze because Kun’s was so strong as he sang to me—I almost felt embarrassed. But he was fixated on me and was smiling wide now. Finally, he stopped as the song led into the first verse with Hendery’s rap. I managed to look at him again. 

“Kun? Do you know what ‘ _nectar_ ’ is?” I asked him quietly, putting extra emphasis on that word. I startled as his laughter suddenly filled the room. 

“Of course I know what it is. I wrote the song, after all.” 

Still shocked, I stared at him and wondered where this side of him came from. I mean, he is a grown man—he’s almost 25 years old for Christ’s sake—but he always had a sweet demeanor. That’s why I fell for him. 

My train of thought was interrupted by a pair of hands squeezing the fat on my hips, pulling me closer until I felt him between my legs, and I jolted. I refocused to see his face mere inches from mine, his eyes dark and hooded, staring at my mouth. My breath hitched as the chorus came again: 

_Gimme that nectar_ , he sang quietly as his hands ran slowly down the front of my legs, his thumbs on my inner thighs, grazing my pussy through my jeans. 

I instinctively looked away again as warmth crept through my body, primarily in my face and between my legs. I’d barely pried myself away before I felt Kun’s hand grasping my chin, his lengthy fingers along my jaw and down my neck, and his thumb pressing at the corner of my lips. He pulled with a force that was firm but gentle, and I almost smiled at the thought of him being afraid to hurt me while doing it. He held my face in front of his, making me stare him in the eyes and I felt myself blushing even harder. Then he said in a low, sultry voice: 

“Give me that nectar, baby.” 

“ _Fuck_.” 


End file.
